


Mine

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bloodplay, Gentle Sex, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand Highblood takes a shining to a certain mutantblood, yet is surprisingly gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

You’re gentle with him. You want him to feel good as you fuck him. You want him to associate you with mind-blowing pleasure. You want him and all of him. He’s precious to you. Rare and unique. Such beautiful miracles he keeps hidden under his skin makes you want to own him and never let another even get the pleasure of knowing his existence. 

His soft noises are music to your ears as he clings to you, hands clutching your vest and legs wrapped around your waist. He’s so adorable and you have this thought to rip him apart, spill his blasphemous color all over your walls and floor until he runs dry. But you won’t do that. No, you will treasure this one, keep him around for as long as you can so you can experience this again and again.

You want to see his color. You need to see that beautiful bright red and your fangs drag against his neck, pricking the skin and lapping up the blood with a low rumbling purr. His nook clenches around you when you do that and you groan into his neck. He’s so tight around you and you roll your bulge faster inside him. You don’t thrust into him, pound his nook into a pulp like you really want to do. He’s so small and that would hurt him and that’s not what you want him to think of when he thinks of you.

You keep nipping at his neck and shoulders, drawing small amounts of blood before licking them up like they were the sweetest of elixir. He’s clinging tighter to you and his breathing is shallow and fast. You pull his hands away from you and you chuckle when you hear him make a distressed little noise but you want to watch this.

You take his hips in your hands as you grind into him faster, angling yourself so your bulge curls on a special little spot inside him you’ve discovered in the past. He’s beautiful spread around your bulge, face dusted red and twisted in pleasure. You remove a hand from his hip and tug on his bulge with slow firm strokes, causing him to moan louder for you and you smile down at him with a purr. 

The spring coiled tight inside him snaps and your eyes lock on the spray of the brightest crimson you’ve ever seen, leave his body, bulge and nook shooting red in violent spurts. You do your best to keep your eyes open to watch him but his nook is clamping and contracting around you in such a miraculous manner that your eyes flutter for a second as you fill him up with your color.

He’s gorgeous as he basks in the afterglow and you stare down at your joined groins as you pull free of his body, watching your colors mix into that strange pinkish color you’re accustomed to. You prefer his color. You can’t help yourself as you drag your claw over the outside of his thigh. He whimpers in pain and you shoosh him as you etch your sign into his flesh, purring in content as you watch his red, his blasphemous, beautiful red well up to color your sign, whispering.

"Mine"


End file.
